grow_playgroundfandomcom-20200214-history
Grow Playground Wiki
Welcome to the Grow Playground Wiki Grow Playground is a personal growth platform that aims at improving the knowledge and quality of life of its users. #community #sharingiscaring #growingwisdom Grow - a community journey (3 minute read) Grow blurs the lines between massive multiplayer online games, the web and reality. It is a gamified website that takes its players on a personal growth journey, which empowers them to build and share their vision of how to live life well, both as an individual and as a member of a community. To aid the players on their journey access to a set of tools will be gradually unlocked that helps them to align their behavior with their values. During the “game” the player advances on this personal growth journey through distinct stages and unlocks new tools and ways of interacting with the community. Stage 1 – A road of trials What is – It is difficult to be in control of our everyday life and to live according to our values. What should be – It would be beautiful to live in a world, where our actions match our ideals, where we are self-reflected enough to change our behaviors according to our individual and our community’s needs. Solution – A website that allows us to form new habits and adapt existing ones. Habits lie at the center of our personality, and Grow uses game design to motivate us towards ritualizing positive behaviors. The player’s toolbox includes an intelligent to-do manager, which helps to organize one’s life, and a customizable tool that reinforces or punishes given behaviors. If you combine these tools you have a way of utilizing the motivation of games for your personal growth and everyday life (Cf. Habitica). Stage 2 – An evolving frame of freedom What is – There are plenty of idea and skill sharing platforms out there. Through video (e.g. TED) or books (e.g. philosophy, psychology, self-help), but often only fragments of an idea are transferred, which in themselves are not powerful enough to change behavior consistently. What should be – Ideas or concepts should be shared in a way that the audience can really learn from them and integrate these lessons into their lives. For this to happen one needs to “come up with the idea by oneself”, meaning that one needs to understand and experience the meaning of the individual bricks that make up the idea. Solution – Each player in the game builds one idea that he considers worth sharing, e.g. a piece of information or a life skill that improves their quality of life. Each idea consists of several bricks that form the steps of a journey. The individual bricks could be video content that explain subsets of the idea, tasks that the person can do in his/her life or questions to reflect upon (Cf. The Fabulous, Happify). By experiencing this journey from start to end the player creates the bigger idea by him/herself. Upon building one’s own idea one can start to play with the content generated by other users, fork/adapt their content to create new journeys or simply build onto what others have created (Cf. Github, a community Github for sharing and building ideas). The first two stages will be what we will focus on initially, but they will be designed in a way that they ultimately lead up the to the third stage: Stage 3 – A community for change, a vision for the future What is – We have lots of global (cf. SDG) and local problems that concern each one of us, but that sometimes seem impossible to tackle for an individual or even a dedicated group of people. What should be – Problem-solving should be crowdsourced. Each one of us has made different experiences in their lives that could potentially contribute to solving these problems. Empowering people and enabling them to solve problems as part of a supportive community should be one of our prime objectives. As a nice side-effect this could significantly contribute to the community’s sense of purpose and life satisfaction. Solution – During the game the players become more and more part of a community with shared values and a shared vision, created firstly through the journeys that they take together and secondly through interaction between players, both online and offline, that will be facilitated and encouraged through the game interface. The game will bring together people from different ethnicities and professions that want to work on global or local problems, e.g. gender inequality or sexual harassment in the metro in Paris. Through the game the players form a kind of think tank, where they educate each other, by exchanging ideas and resources. They create journeys for each other and the community and if they stumble onto viable solutions for a problem through collective mind-mapping, they can present their ideas first to the community and then are connected through the community to accelerators and funding that will help them to come together and build their ideas for the future. Tldr: Idea exchange, value assimilation, habit forming, behavior change, community building, open SDG’s (community problem solving, think tank) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse